The present disclosure relates to a camera module, and a manufacturing device and method for the camera module, and more specifically, to a camera module capable of exerting control over driving of a lens, and a manufacturing device and method for the camera module.
There is a sensor module with TSVs (through-silicon vias), for example. As an example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-116066.
FIG. 1 shows an exemplary sensor module 1 with TSVs.
This sensor module 1 is configured to include an imaging sensor 21, TSVs (through-silicon vias) 22a and 22b, attachment sections 23a and 23b, and a transmissive member 24. The imaging sensor 21 is provided with imaging elements (light-receiving surface) 21a. The TSVs 22a and 22b are both formed to the imaging sensor 21. The attachment sections 23a and 23b are provided on the imaging sensor 21, and the transmissive member 24 is attached onto the imaging sensor 21 via the attachment sections 23a and 23b. 
The TSVs 22a and 22b are through electrodes connected to a motherboard, and go through the imaging sensor 21 for connection with the imaging elements 21a or others thereon. Such TSVs 22a and 22b are used to make supply of power from the motherboard to the imaging elements 21a, and for supply of image signals from the imaging elements 21a to the motherboard.